


7 Times Tsukishima Kei Suffered Feat Kuroo Tetsurou.

by Marialenahime98



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Humour?, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4611150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marialenahime98/pseuds/Marialenahime98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Kuroo Tetsurou.”<br/>“Excuse me?”<br/>“That’s my name.” Kuroo muses with a grin that makes Tsukishima wants to punch his face again.<br/>“You are not gonna tell me yours?”<br/>“Sorry not even a chance.”<br/>“You are no fun.”<br/>“And you are a masochist, what are you doing talking to a guy who just punched you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It’s night, they are going to that damn birthday party. Not like he actually wants to be here but keeping on getting bothered about this stupid party by Yamaguchi was starting to get even worse, so he agreed, though with a rather scary glare and a ‘I am gonna leave as soon as I get bored, got it?’ which gets a cheerful ‘Yes, Tsukki!’ out of his childhood friend and Tsukishima just wants to groan at all of this.

They walk there. The 16 year old was never the type to go to parties actually. Being home and listening to his music was more his thing. Maybe even watch Jurassic Park or read some books about dinosaur- No wait, that’s all you can learn and of course not from me. Tsukki is gonna kill me if that happens and that doesn’t sound actually very pleasant- So when they arrive at the bar, Tsukishima is almost surprised. Key word : almost. A freaking bar? Seriously? Drinking was not even legal for them so what the fuck were they doing at a bar? He sees Yamaguchi wave at someone that oddly looks like Hinata and he is just even more confused. Seriously, what the hell? As he goes to say just that to Yamaguchi, he notices a male with –god what the hell is wrong with his hair- a freaking ridiculous hairstyle which looked absolutely horrible and Tsukishima can’t even decide if that guy is that weird to get it styled like that or it’s natural? -Oh for god’s sake, what is he even thinking!- anyway that guy was laughing pretty loudly as he chatted with another male that had something that really reminded Tsukishima of an owl. Hell maybe it was the hairstyle. What the fuck is with these people and their damn hairstyles?! 

His attention turned back to where his friend stood. Well….let’s just say that his freckled friend is not there anymore and he is stuck in a fucking annoying party that he knows only like 3 people? What the hell. Probably the best moment for him to voice what he has been feeling all this time with a groan. He feels himself getting a headache, the music is too damn loud in here and what the hell is that freaking one direction? Oh god. Head filled with these thoughts and a rather huge desire to just turn around and leave this place, makes him unable to notice that someone approaches him and pokes his side.

“Hey, you there, standing in the middle of the room like an idiot~” An unfamiliar voice taunts and Tsukishima turns around to face the crazy hairstyle duo. Great. Just what he needed. Please note the sarcasm. 

He rolls his eyes and looks at them raising an eyebrow “What, you got a problem?” The blond haired male responds with a rather annoyed tone and he can see the two just start snickering and uttering something like ‘pff hey Bokuto that kid thinks he is totally cool doesn’t he? But he ignores that and just continues “If you don’t have one, leave me the fuck alone.” 

“Whoa touchy and actually pretty rude.” The crazy bedhair guy comments and Tsukishima is just sighing on the inside, wasting time on here is really starting to get on his nerves. He walks away before the other two grin at him.

“Sour face, you are at a party, have some fun will you?” The owl guy says with a grin before wrapping an arm around his neck, making Tsukishima elbow him in the stomach, leaving the other gaping and a sound of pain leaving his throat soon after.

“Sorry, who told you that I want to have fun?” Tsukishima declared coldly and he sees the bedhaired guy patting the other’s back. Ugh. Let him go home already. Actually wait, he can turn and leave at this very moment and no one will fucking care. He was annoyed that he didn’t even think of this solution. God Kei use your head, will you? As soon as he turns around, someone grabs him arms, looking back he groans.

“What the fuck is wrong with you people?”  
“Nothing! Just wanting to make this guy right here who seems like a stuck-up to actually have fun at a freaking party. The hell are you here for, otherwise, anyway?” The black haired male questions –that’s bedhead for anyone that is wondering- and Tsukishima thinks that all of this is bullshit. Fucking utter bullshit.

“Look. I don’t know what is your goal cause you wouldn’t be so persistent with someone you only just met , hoping to make them have fu-“

“What? I am just being nic-“

“Don’t interrupt me. I was just dragged here, okay? Now, leave me the hell alone.” Tsukishima explains before grabbing his mobile looking at the time. Tch, when did it get like 12? Great. He gotta walk to his house since his brother is gone along with his parents on a trip and the night is so freaking hot like he can’t stand it. Why did he even agree to this? Oh, right to make Yamaguchi stop pestering him…now he realizes that it maybe wasn’t worth it? As those thoughts taking his focus elsewhere, he doesn’t notice the duo plotting something and soon enough, he is met with cold water all over him. What. The. Fuck.

The ones behind this stand there grinning at him and the bedhair weirdo just grins at him “You looked pretty hot in there so we called the fireman.” Oh god, was that supposed to be a pick-up line coming from uptown funk? God, help him. Actually he feels better about the heat now, but he is completely and utterly drenched. He thanks god that his mobile phone is waterproof and glares at the hairstyle disaster duo.

“What the fuck is your problem? Like you don’t even know me and you just pull this shit up. I don’t get you!” Now he is screaming rather angrily, something he doesn’t do very often, actually. The bedhair guy smirks at him.  
“What? You don’t think you should give me a present? It’s my birthday you know.” He claims making the blond just facepalm. Okay that’s it he is leaving, even if he is drenched to the core. Actually….wait a second. He approaches the bedhead and gives him a punch.

“I usually use words but you got me pretty annoyed in there, bastard.” The other chuckles “You are a feisty one, aren’t you?” 

“Go to hell, you freak.”

“Ah you can’t deny the fact that you are a freak like me!” He points out standing up wiping some blood from his chin “Man that hurt.” He mutters as he pats Tsukki’s back “Well that wasn’t a very nice gift, but let me give you one.”

“What kind of gift?” Why is he even bothering to ask?  
“My name.”  
“…..Okay, you are a freaking lunatic.”  
“Never denied I was a freak.” The other responds. Kei get out of here, quick. He thinks as he starts writing something on his mobile, explaining to Yamaguchi that he was going to leave.

“Who are you writing to?” an annoying voice questions and he rolls his eyes “No one of your business.”

“Ah meanie!”

Tsukishima doesn’t even notice that the owl guy has ditched them and that now they are pushed in a like corner of the room, that aren’t many people. Only some passed out except from them actually, as soon as he sends the message, that annoying voice is heard again.

“Kuroo Tetsurou.”  
“Excuse me?”  
“That’s my name.” Kuroo muses with a grin that makes Tsukishima wants to punch his face again.  
“You are not gonna tell me yours?”  
“Sorry not even a chance.”  
“You are no fun.”  
“And you are a masochistic, what are you doing talking to a guy who just punched you?”  
He shrugged not really seeming bothered “Meh, that happens all the time.” Now he is actually wondering who he is talking to. Who wouldn’t be bothered by such a thing? He just shakes his head and sees the guy hand him a small glass filled with a liquid.  
“I don’t drink.”  
“Ah come on, man how sour can you get?”  
“It’s illegal for me to drink.” Maybe that would give the other a hint? Hazel eyes meet with a gaping face and a stuttered reply  
“Y-You mean, you aren’t even 18? Oh god how old are you?”  
“16. Now get away from me, lunatic.”  
“Tch, okay man, don’t get so pissed.”  
As Tsukishima turns around, he sees Kuroo give him a smile.  
“By the way, it’s not actually my birthday.”  
“Go to hell.” And with that he leaves the room, Kuroo sighs and smirks “And I don’t even know your name…”  
Tsukishima falls flat on his bed, exhausted. He put up with a lot of things that night. Thank god that no strange people were in those streets, he was lucky on that and only that. His mind wandered off to that weirdo. Kuroo was it? He had something for sure. Yeah, madness. That’s all.  
Kei closed his eyes and fell asleep.

The end of chapter 1.  
-  
Hello, I hope you liked this? It's my first attempt at writing something more than oneshot for those two though it's ending up being rather ridiculous. XD Humor is an area I am not the most confident on so this was a challenge! Please tell me your thoughts on it if you want :)


	2. This is not my day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So your name is Tsukishima?” He glances at the shortcake for a moment “And you like sweets like that so early?” A smile appears on his features “Hey you know that’s actually pretty adorable.”

          Okay. It seems like someone was against him. Fate? God? Anyway something wanted to make him suffer yet again this day. First of all, he had woken up with a rather bad headache on that Sunday morning and he had an essay to finish as well. Wasn’t that nice? I can tell you that Tsukishima isn’t pleased in the least.

  
   Even more when his phone rings and he can see Yamaguchi’s number written on it. He glares at the mobile annoyed by the sound and the fact that his friend who dragged him to that damn birthday, still dares to call him, the next morning. He is pretty stupid for thinking that Kei is going to respond to him. What do you mean he is rude? Of course he is, that’s Tsukishima we are talking about –cough cough- Anyway, the best part of it all was that the wifi wasn’t working and he needed to read some stuff to finish this assignment.

  
   That is the reason that he wears a pair of jeans and a simple shirt, his sunglasses and he holds a small bag that contains his laptop. With his headphones on his ears, he heads out. The wind caresses his face and for a moment he feels better, maybe he should walk a bit before heading to the café to do some studying –which mind you sounds horrible to the young boy at the moment- so he goes to the park.

  
    Some families are scattered around there as he sits at a red bench near the pond, with a tired expression on his face. However the serene atmosphere calms him down for a bit and that is when he thinks that heading to the café shouldn’t be delayed any longer. God he hasn’t even drank coffee or even tea yet! Probably explains his grumpy attitude….well the fact that he is more grumpy than usual. Let me tell you a little something Tsukishima isn’t a morning person at all. What do you mean 12 pm ain’t morning? Of course it is! Anyway he passes several people by and soon ends up to the place he was aiming for.

  
   A small café that didn’t have many people and served really delicious strawberry shortcake and a rather nice coffee, he actually quite liked. He goes there sometimes when he wishes to relax. Not even Yamaguchi knows the existence of this place or the fact that his best friend happens to be a frequent visitor. With careful steps he enters the shop. To his shock most tables are taken, yet he notices that one of them near the back is still open. Heading there, his eye’s meet with a pair of golden mischevious eyes that in a strange way seem kind of familiar. He shakes his head thinking it’s just his imagination but then the voice of the young man makes his all his hope disappear.

  
    “Hey, if it isn’t stuck-up!” Kuroo exclaims with a rather big grin on his face “Nice to see ya again so soon.” His eyes are shining and at that very moment, Tsukishima is sure that someone wants to make him suffer this weekend. Ugh. God help him.

  
  Tsukishima proceeds to ignore the male who still seems to have a problem with styling his hair. It looks as ridiculous it looked the night before. Seriously how did he manage that? A hand rests on his shoulder and yet again, he feels the same situation repeating itself. Something he didn’t like at all.

  
   “Hey. Stuck-up dude with glasses, I am talking to you.” And that moment is the one that Tsukishima stops caring about where he is and the only thing that is in his mind is that this guy is fucking annoying. He slaps the other’s hand away, for a mere moment he can see golden eyes widen slightly in surprise.

  
   “I am sorry, you are probably mistaken.” The blond says coldly as he turns around and heads to order what he wants. As soon as he finished his order, he turns around to go sit on the table he had spotted before. Only when he gets closer, he realizes that a familiar bedhead is already occupying it. His eye twitching, Tsukishima turns on his heel wondering what he should do. He wanted to sit here too. What? Sit in the same table as that bastard? Impossible.  
That’s what he says, but he ends up sitting next to the black haired male who grins like a fucking chesire cat, his eyes observing the blond, like it was his next target. When the cashier, Yachi-san a rather nice girl actually who was usually pretty nervous asked the annoyed Tsukishima what was the matter, he explained that he had something he really needed to finish as he was drinking his coffee but there weren’t any tables available. The girl makes a sound of disappointment and to his horror, she approaches that freak. With apologetic expression on her face she speaks with Kuroo who seems to be grinning rather widely and making several gestures with his hands. The 16 year old just raises an eyebrow, unable to understand the meaning of all of this. Some seconds later Yachi hops and appears next to him with a rather big smile.

  
   “This kind sir, says, that he doesn’t mind if you both use the table! Isn’t that great Tsukishima-sa-“ The poor girl freezes in shock as she notices the expression on the blond’s face “W-What’s the matter, Tsukishima-san?” She manages to stutter out later, though her heart is still beating so fast. Tsukishima-san was a regular so all the staff members knew him but sometimes he had very scary expression. Such as this one.

  
   “Nothing, Yachi-san you shouldn’t worry about it.” His eye twitches as he takes a deep breath, not caring about the fidgeting girl who was looking at him rather worried. He gave her a fake smile “Please bring me my order soon.” He says before heading to the table, cursing his luck once again.

  
    So that’s how they end up sitting together. A chesire cat and a grumpy blond. He rolls his eyes again as he opens his laptop, after a bit the other’s gaze is starting to get annoying so Tsukishima decides to voice his thoughts.

  
    “Okay, what the hell is your problem this time?” He questions rather pissed off. His day wasn’t going very well today, he didn’t need a freaking idiot in there as well. But it seemed like fate had other plans for him. Kuroo laughs and for a moment Tsukishima is surprised, that laugh was different from the night before it sounded more honest and heartwarming. He felt something weird in his stomach as he listened to Kuroo laughing. What the hell? The other stops suddenly and leans his chin against his palm that was resting on the table.

  
   “I was just thinking that you are a really interesting guy that’s all.” Kuroo admits and then he holds out his hand with an apologetic smile “Sorry about yesterday, we really wanted you to have fun and we had drank a bit before approaching ya…so yeah.” He finishes in hope that the other wasn’t very pissed at him. The truth was different though, Tsukishima was fuming but he decides that it’s better to calm down at the moment or his headache will worsen.

    “I see.” His voice comes out harsh, cold just like last night not caring about the other’s gesture, which makes the raven haired male pout. He wishes the other would open up more. Geez, he seemed interesting. When he had stepped to the bar yesterday he had captured Kuroo’s interest in an instant and that hadn’t changed. So the black haired male watches as the blond haired man types something in the computer.

  
   “Here you go!” The voice of Yachi makes his attention sift up to her who hands him, his bitter coffee which Kuroo quickly thanks her for. The anxious waitress gives him a shy smile before turning around to the blond.

    “And here is Tsukishima’s order, a chai latte and strawberry shortcake! Enjoy!” She chirps before she turns around to head to another table. At that moment silence fills the duo for a bit before Kuroo decides to break it.

  
    “So your name is Tsukishima?” He glances at the shortcake for a moment “And you like sweets like that so early?” A smile appears on his features “Hey you know that’s actually pretty adorable.” He comments giving the other bright smile which Tsukishima ignores rather annoyed.

  
     “Please keep your thoughts for yourself and yes captain obvious that’s my name, happy now?” With that Kei takes a sip of his chai latte and instantly feels better. Kuroo lets out a chuckle. Seemed like he had ended up with a quite a weird one. But there was something charming in that young boy that was still reading something on his laptop with such a calm and focused expression on his face along with sipping his chai latte, though soon he notices that the bedhair bastard is staring and growls the relaxing expression that was on his face, gone. Kuroo is almost disappointed, he tries not to show it though. He grabs his own drink and enjoy’s the smell of coffee for a bit before taking a sip. Soon he is done. He takes a look at the small café that seems rather nice and then glances back at the blond. Maybe he would be back soon. He stands up and pats the other’s back surprising him in process.

  
       “See you again, Tsukki.” Kuroo says with a grin before exiting the shop and for a moment Tsukishima is frozen on his chair. Who the hell gave that bastard permission to call him that? God darn him. He turns his attention to his computer again. Right. He still has to finish that assignment. If only his mind wasn’t already occupied with cursing a certain handsome bedhead male.

-  
The end of chapter 2.  
Hope you liked this! Feedback is always appreciated!


	3. Pizza?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No. Fucking. Way. That couldn’t be Kuroo Tetsurou holding a pizza box. Of course it couldn’t, right? He opened the door and was greeted with the grin of the black haired male, even though it was a tight one.

Kei was not amused in the least.  He comes back home after a rather tiring day. He even had to go to a cram school for a freaking reason, he didn’t understand and now he ends up with _this._ Why was the fridge empty? Who the hell had dared to eat everything he had stored up in here?! Cursing under his breath, he noticed a small piece of paper on the table. His eye twitches as he read it.

 

‘Sorry, Kei! I had to make something quick to eat before I headed to work. Maybe you can order a take out? – Your brother.

 

Ugh. Great. _Thank you so much._ **You just ruined my day even more**. The blond haired male sighed as he decided to lie on the sofa, fingers tapping against the pillows. He was hungry. He turned to look at the time. It was not that late, he could walk to the store to buy something, but he was exhausted so that was not happening.

 

“Guess it’s take out, then.” He murmured standing up a yawn escaping his lips as he headed to see what he should order. He was not feeling anything like Burgers…so maybe Pizza? He settled with that. He was hungry after all. Dialing the number with a hum, he told them his order.

 

Good. At least, it would not take that much time and it was cheap too. Sitting on the sofa, he was ready to reach out for his laptop to surf the web, however another idea hit him as he did. Since it was Friday, maybe he should watch some movies. By movies it means of course the Jurassic park series. What else would you expect from a dinosaur nerd like him? Okay, okay calm down Kei don’t give me that look, please…You still put that on though.

 

The movie was on the first 10 minutes when the bell rang. Tsukishima raised an eyebrow, who could this be? Yamaguchi? That didn’t make sense. His brother? Hm, no. Ah right he had ordered pizza. He grabbed some money and walked towards the door. The sight that he was greet with made him close the door.

 

“Hey, Tsukki don’t do that! That’s rather mean you know!” A voice that he didn’t want to hear again exclaimed, its owner rather hurt by the action he had taken. On the meanwhile, Tsukishima was sitting against the door, his eyes wide.

 

No. Fucking. Way. That couldn’t be Kuroo Tetsurou holding a pizza box. Of course it couldn’t, right? He opened the door and was greeted with the grin of the black haired male, even though it was a tight one.

 

“What’s the deal with you closing the door on other’s face? Geez you are rude.” Kuroo commented feeling rather insulted and then he grinned even more as he saw the expression on the other’s face “Ohoho, surprised to see me?”

 

“Why are you here?”

 

“Isn’t it obvious? I am delivering you a pizza.”

 

Tsukishima groaned “I mean why is it you?” Kuroo chuckled.

 

“That’s just my part time job, Tsukki. It was pure luck, honestly.”

 

Huh. Like that was luck. No way. He was cursed with meeting that ridiculous bedhair at least two times a week. Great.

 

Kuroo stepped forward “Oh, so this is your house, huh? Seems cozy…” He turned to face him, he added “Unlike you.”

 

He grunted annoyed “Please just hand me the pizza and leave.” Tsukishima said with a frown on his face. Why was he always so unlucky like that? It didn’t make sense to him. _Ugh_. Kuroo grinned at him.

 

“You know that won’t be fun for me, right?” The raven responded, looking a like a Cheshire cat “Really, it’s amusing how bothered you are though, I am just doing my job.”

 

“Not a very important job.”

 

“Dude, do you want the pizza or not?”

 

This was getting troublesome. He handed him the money and their hands brushed against each other for that instant. His eyes widen as he saw the other grinning even more and a frown was on his face once again.

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing, really~” And with that Kuroo took the money “Whoa, you got it exactly! Not leaving a tip for poor old me, how cruel!” He pouted as he sighed and handed Kei his order “Somehow you seem like a devil right now.”

 

“Kuroo-san, please shut up.” The other shrugged, guess he ran to him when he had a bad mood, as he hopped on his motorcycle, before wearing the helmet, golden orbs turn to focus on Kei.

 

“Have fun with watching Jurassic World, Kei!~” And with that he was off.

 

Tsukishima stared as Kuroo disappeared into the night and he hide his face with his hands “Seriously, shut up.” And with that he slammed the door. Nonetheless to say that he got so annoyed that he ended up eating the entire pizza by himself. Something rather rare for him. As he was heading to throw away the box, he noticed a small doodle of a cat grinning at him.

_-Enjoy your meal, Tsukki.-_

He slammed it in the recycle box.

“Go to hell.”

 

   The end. 

Well, its not very long but I hope it was pleasant read? XD I always wanted to write something like that soo. 


End file.
